


it could be a neutron star

by joeri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeri/pseuds/joeri
Summary: but we were far too massive for that.





	it could be a neutron star

**Author's Note:**

> just a poem. felt like posting it but didnt rly have anywhere to. didnt think it belonged with my drabbles.

Kaito buries his kisses in Shuichi’s crown,  
mumbles praises like prayers, like frantic  
hands like asteroid belts that wrap around

The great attractor, will pull Kaito’s entire universe into it

The astronaut, abandoning moon  
becomes the extrasolar  
the boy a newborn satellite

Turned supernova the moment their lips meet

Shuichi sighs and Kaito can breathe it in  
and exhale pulsars

Every atom that’s been dust, that’s been spacedust for all of time  
tastes like Kaito  
tastes like prominence  
tastes like the Milky Way Galaxy and  
milk puzzles  
milkshakes on Sundays

Dead astronauts can’t have ice cream  
and you can’t have a supernova without it leaving a black hole


End file.
